Out of Place
by people aren't perfect
Summary: Claire can't stand it. When Eric moves to town she falls in love. But she wants cam. While things are rocky between josh and alicia things are great with derrick and massie until Claire's party.claire and cam and all the ex's all made up and are friends
1. INTRO

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE SERIES LISI HARRISON DOES. AND SHE DOES A GREAT JOB.**

Massie Block- Alpha of the PC. Has an ah-mazing boyfriend Derrick Harrington. But will she end all because of one boy.

Claire Lyons- Massie's favorite. Is working on getting Cam back but along the way a total HART comes to town. Will she do whatever it takes to win Cam or will she fall head over heels for the new guy?

Alicia Rivera- Things are very rocky between her and Josh. Is he cheating. But with who?!

Dylan Marvil- Is feeling very marvelous now that she's a size 2. Has Plovert and Kemp wrapped around her finger. But when the new guy comes will she end it with Plovert and Kemp in an instant. Or will the new guy fall head over heels for Kuh-Laire?

Kristen Gregory- Single. When soccer starts up will she throw out her Sevens and grab some Puma's?


	2. The New Guy

BOCD

THE TREE

7:53 AM

Massie stood up and declared for an outfit check. "Leesh your first" Alicia stood up while they examined her. She was wearing dark wash Sevens with a button down white Ralph Lauren shirt and silver Stiletto pumps.

Alicia clapped. "Claire your up" Claire instantly hopped up while they all stared at her like vultchers. She wore light True Religion jeans with a pastel pink silk tank top from BCBG and Marc Jacobs flats. Kristen was next. She had on blue Puma sweats with black and white Puma sneakers. Dylan proudly got up and showed off her new black tank top with a white denim skirt and BCBG wedges. Massie wore a solid emerald green mini dress with black leggings. "Perfect," said Massie as the boys walked over with someone new.

His name was Eric Feldhake. He had shaggy brown hair with dark brown eyes. He had an Abercrombie red striped polo with Hollister shorts. He smelled exactly like Hollister. It was BEAUTIFUL! Claire stared at him and smiled. "Well, well, well Derrick who's this?" said Massie.

"I'm Eric," he replied smiling warmly at Claire. Cam had pure envy in his eye.

"That's Massie," Derrick said pointing to his beautiful treasure "That's Alicia, Josh's girl," Derrick laughed pointing at the exotic Spanish beauty. "That's Dylan," he said pointing to a fierce red head. "That's Kristen," he said pointing to the sporty one. "And that's Claire," he said. His heart stopped. She was gorgeous.

They all said hi then the bell rang. "Were walking to the beat of "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls, okay?" said Massie. They all nodded.

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies_

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene  


Everyone stared at the schools alpha's. Massie heard people mutter. "Damn the blonde ones are hot, oh my god I wish I were them, and STOP STARING OLIVIA!" She smiled. This year was going to be great. "Everyone check your schedules!" barked Massie.

"I have health first period, social studies second, LA third, then lunch, and science, then gym, then math" said Claire

"I have Claire's schedule," said Dylan. Her and Claire high fived.

"I have science, gym, LA, lunch, social studies, and science, then health" said Kristen.

"SAME!" screamed Massie.

"I have health, gym, LA, lunch, social studies, then science, then math" said Alicia

Claire, Alicia, and Dylan ran to health. While Kristen and Massie walked to science.

Health class

Second row

8:23 AM

"Look the new guy's in our class," pointed Kristen Claire smiled.

"Okay class we will start the year off with a PROJECT! YAY!" smiled Mr. Wilson. "You will be paired up in two boy and a girl. You will take care of a baby. The following list are the partners." Mr. Wilson placed it on the first row for them to look at. Now Claire had it.

CLAIRE LYONS…….ERIC FELDHAKE

DYLAN MARVIL….….JOSH HOTZ

MEGAN HALLOW…….CAM FISHER

MARY QUINN…….BRANDON BARR

KATY KOONTZ…….ALEX SAMAHA

TORI CALL…….STEVEN NOLL

ALICIA RIVERA……CAM FISHER

Mr. Wilson passed out the babies. Claire and Dylan both got girls, Alicia got a boy.

LUNCH ROOM

12:10

Table 18

Massie stared at her sushi while Dylan dug into her cheese steak. Derrick came up and kissed Massie on the cheek. "Mass there's a party tonight at Josh's your all invited. It's at 8 so come at like 7:30."

The Block Estate

Massie's room

6:10

"Claire wear this," Massie handed Claire a short silver dress that just made it to the middle of her thigh. Massie wore a short light mini denim from Gucci with a Hollister tank. "Oh god we gotta go pick the girls up at Alicia's!" Massie and Claire scurried their petite bodies to the Range Rover. "To Alicia's then Josh Hotz's!" The driver beeped the horn three times and finally Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen ran into the car. 5 minutes later they were inside the Hotz's house. "Hey Derry-Boo," teased Massie

"Why hello there Massie the sassy."

Claire waved to everyone as did the rest of the girls. Josh went upstairs and told Dylan to come. Josh explained to Alicia it was for his health project. Dylan ran up after him. "So I think we should try to get som-." Said Dylan before Josh cut her off. "Listen Dylan I know your Alicia's friend but since we're working on this project I need your help to get Claire. Ask Mr. Wilson if we can switch." Dylan thought for a moment. "I guess I always did like Claire kinda more." "Thanks Dylan call him now."

"Hello?" answered Mr. Wilson

"Hi it's Dylan Marvil I was just wondering could me and Claire switch partners?"

"I guess."

Dylan hung up and brought Claire up while Dylan stayed downstairs.

"Hello Miss Claire," smiled Josh.

"Why hello Master Hotz," replied Claire

"We're partners for the project he made a typo."

"Oh cool!"

"So since we're partners I guess you'll be coming over my house almost every day."

"Yeah." Claire and Josh walked back down.

The Hotz's

Living Room

8:38

"Let's play spin the bottle," screamed Olivia

"Sure," everyone said

Josh went and got a bottle and everyone got in a circle. "Claire go first," said Massie

Claire spun. It went around at least 6 times and it finally landed on…

**O.o a cliffy**

**Im soooo evil**

**Mwahahahaha**

**Xoxo**

**Princessbabi6**


	3. SpinTheBottle

**OMG 10 REVIEWS!!**

**NEWWWWWWW RECORD.!! **

**ENJOY…..**

The bottle had finally decided to land and it landed on JOSH! Claire and Josh both leaned in then Alicia screamed! "JOSH WE'RE STILL ON FOR OUR DATE TOMORROW RIGHT?!" He nodded the two continued to jean in until their lips met each other. His lips are so soft thought Claire. She's so cute thought Josh. They pulled away and Alicia was fuming but Massie was having her do breathing exercises. "I declare Eric is up!" shouted Dylan. He shrugged he was hoping it would land on Claire. But he was also hoping Kristen. He spun. IT LANDED ON CLAIRE! His insides were churning. They leaned in. They kissed. He felt sparks he touched her face. She kissed back until Polvert yelled, "GETTA ROOM!!"

Skye walked in. Josh was staring at her huge boobes. They were bigger then Alicia's for god sake! He asked her to join. She said yes. She spun. It landed on Cam. Cam's face light up. She leaned in and started making out. "How about Seven Minutes in Heaven spin-the-bottle is soooo immature." Said Skye. Everyone said yes. Massie picked Eric to go in and Claire went in. But then Kristen walked in and started kissing Eric. Claire walked out and grabbed Cam and took him in. He smiled at Eric and Kristen and made out with Cam. She wanted Cam, Eric, AND…??


	4. I Will Never Drink Swiss Miss Again

**I bet u thought it was josh. But oh u were WRONG!!**

**Enjoy…**

CLAIRE'S POV

Well he's an ex and Massie wouldn't mind. I don't know. I'm just so attracted to Derrick. But I'm going to stay loyal to Massie.

JOSH'S POV

I just don't know who to choose. It was getting late and everyone left. He signed on to aim.

JOSHTHEHOTZ:hey

CLAIREBEAR:hey

JOSHTHEHOTZ:we shuld meet up tomorrow and work on our project

CLAIREBEAR:totallyyy!

JOSHTHEHOTZ:well i gtg

JOSHTHEHOTZ signed off

Massiekur:hey Claire

Clairebear:heyy

Massiekur:come over before school say like 7ishh

Clairebear:kayy

CLAIREBEAR has signed off

Claire sighed and rolled into her bed and slid under the covers. She closed her eyes gently and fell fast asleep. Her alarm went off at 4 AM. She got up and trudged into her bathroom. She slipped off her silk lavender tank-top and PINK boy shorts and hopped in the shower. She started to lather her hair with Bed Head Moisture Maniac. She rinsed and repeated and grabbed her towel and dried off and ran into her closet. "What to wear, what to wear?" she said to herself. She decided on a super short super light wash denim mini skirt from Hollister and light green cami with a light pink cami and a icy blue tank. She decided on some stilettos and put in Chanel studs. "Now for the makeup." She sat down in front of her mirror and put on Bare Essentials BIG TEASE mascara with Bare Essentials mineral veil. She strut down the steps, grabbed a Nutz Over Chocolate Luna bar and went into her maroon Escalade. It was her turn to drive to school. She stopped at Massie's first. She ran in to Claire's car wearing a light purple but not lavender Puma sweats with chesnut Birkenstocks. "Mass what are you doing wearing sweats on the last day of school?"

"Umm well I was gonna wear something like you but Inez spilled OJ on me by accident."

"Ohhh."

She picked up Alicia next. She was wear a BCBG denim skirt with a white cami and Ralph Lauren flip flops. "Heyyyyy girlies!"

"hey." They replied. She picked up Dylan and Kristen at Dylan's. They were wearing the same thing. A pink cami with white shorts and black flip flops. In 5 minutes they were at the oak tree. "Okay so guess what!" Kristen said.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed

"Okay so well Eric opened his mouth when we were kissing but like I so didn't put my tongue in but I wish it was Cam and not Eric."

"Woah Kris what happened to NO EX'S?!" yelled Alicia. Claire was relived she had gotten to know Alicia more.

"Well I don't know I just like Cam."

"To bad Kris he's Claire's EX!" they all said!

"Fine I guess I'll just go after Kemp. You don't mind right Dylan?"

"NOPE!" she burped.

They all laughed. Derrick walked up. "Whatcha ladies laughin about?"

"Nothing," said Massie. Then the bell rang. There really was nothing to do on the last day of school so all they did was talk.

All the girls piled into Claire's car and drove to her new house.

**THE LYONS'S ESTATE**

**4:58**

**CLAIRE'S ROOM**

Ok so I was thinking we should have a party cuz my mom and dad are gone for the next two weeks. Said Claire

NICE!!said Massie

Okay so it will be tomorrow and we'll just invite a-lister's. said Alicia

I'll text out the invites. Dylan said

OK. Said Kristen

DYLAN:heyy everyone ur invited to claires partayyy tomorrow night from 6 to ? if u can come just show up and if u want u can do BYOB but remember dont drink too much cyaaaaa!ps wear something so no one knows who u are

SENT TO: skye Hamilton, derrick, cam, eric, skyes possy, plovert, kemp, josh, harris, Jason, jimmy, Jamie

Claire was wearing a Vera Wang super short mini dress in black with no leggings and made her hair have brown highlights and put in brown colored contacts. Massie was wear all Hollister. She had on an orange hatler top and plaid short shorts. Her hair was dyed blonde and put in a high pony with green colored contacts. Alicia was wearing the dress Cady wore at her party in mean girls with black pumps. Her hair was dyed orange with blue colored contacts. Dylan was wearing what Claire was in blue and she had Massie;s normal colored hair and green eyes. And Kristen was wear a hot pink plastic looking dress that was very short and had black hair.

They arrived and saw that everyone was outside in the back of Claire's house. Some people had bathing suits on and were in the pool. Claire spotted Eric and asked him to dance. She could tell it was him because Derrick wasn't disguised and just yelled Eric's name and he ran over to him. SO it was quite easy. She and Eric were almost grinding but they weren't. When the song was over Cam came up and asked her to dance. Cam thought whoever she was, was really cute and hot. So he kissed her and she kissed back. But then there was a line to dance with Claire. So they parted ways.

Massie finally found Derrick. But he was kissing Swiss Miss one of Skye's friends. She was pissed off. She ran up to him and slapped him as for Swiss Miss she grabbed her and pushed her in the pool. Derrick ran up to her but Massie ran into Claire's room but Josh was busy making out with…….

**THIS IS 3 PAGES SO BE GREATFUL.**

**ILY!**


	5. Before He Cheats

OLIVIA RYAN!! "JOSH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH FUCKING OLIVIA RYAN?!"

"Massie I can explain, olivia is just a friend"

"OH YEAH THEN WHY WERE YOUR HANDS ON HER FUCKING BOOBES TRYING TO GET YOUR DICK IN HER PANTS AND HER BRA OFF?! HUH?"

"FINE TELL ALICIA I'M HAPPY WITH CLAIRE!"

"CLAIRE?? WHAT THE HELL JOSH I'M FUCKING OLIVIA!!"

"OH WHOOPS GO AWAY MASSIE anddd OLIVIA AND GET CLAIRE AND ALICIA!"

"ACTUALLY DON'T GET ALICIA!"

Massie was running as fast as she could and grabbed Alicia and took her up but put a mask on her.

"HEY BABY"said Josh

"Heyyyyy!" said Alicia but to Josh, Claire

Josh basically ripped off his shirt and ripped alicia's dress off. They were making out and Massie smiled. Her victory was complete.

"Oh Claire I love you" Josh screamed

Alicia ran out crying

THE NEXT DAY…

"Alicia how are things with Josh"

"Great Massie."

"How was last night"

Alicia cried

"He said 'Oh Claire I love you' it's horrible I need to dump him"

Massie was smiling. Now that Josh was available she could have him. "I'll text him and say that you guys are so over."

"Kayy"

MASSIE:Heyy joshyy

JOSH:Hey may-cee

MASSIE:leesh says u 2 are soo over

JOSH:oh : (

MASSIE:its ok

JOSH:mayb we culd hang it ova at my place tonite witout D

MASSIE:sure

JOSH:il pik u up at 6 so haf an hr.

MASSIE:ok bi

"Leesh u gotsta go"

"Kay bye" With that Alicia left and Massie went to Josh's

"SOOOO what do you wanna do Joshyyyy?"

"I have one idea"

"Ooooh tell meee"

"Okay so we should invite some people over and hangout in the pool and stuff"

"Sure I'll call the girls you call the guys"

"Leesh?"

"Yeah"

"It's Massie"

"Oh hey"

"Okay so come over Josh's cuz he invited me over and were having people over."


	6. New girl

Alicia sighed, she really didn't want to go to Josh's. Maybe they could have a sleepover tonight at her place. She signed on to aim.

Holagurrl:hey

Massiekur:hey

Holagurrl:wanna have the s/o tonite at my place cuz I don't wanna c josh

Massiekur:kk

Holagurrl:hold on lemme get Claire Dylan and kris into this

Holagurrl:hey Claire

Clairebear:hey

Massiekur;hey Claire

Clairebear:hey massie

SexySportsBabe:hey gurlz

BigRedHead:hey

Massiekur:k leesh tell em

Holagurrl:k

Holagurrl:ok so were gonna have the s/o tonite at my place cum ova in half an hour

Clairebear:k

BigRedHead:mmkay

SexySportsBabe:totally

Alicia got the sleeping bags out. She put Massie's in the center, hers on the left of Massie, Claire's on the right of Massie, Kristen's next to Claire's, and Dylan's next to herself.**(A/N DESIGNS FOR THE SLEEPING BAGS IN PROFILE)** She then set out avocado face mask's in front of every sleeping bag, chocolate dipped strawberries, an assortment of movies, makeover kits, and nail polish. She got the tv set up for the movies then turned on her ipod and her speakers. Claire came first, then Massie, then Dylan, and Kristen arrived last. "Hey Leesh can I go on aim?" asked Claire

"Sure"

Claire turned on Alicia's brand new white Mac laptop. She signed on aim and looked for Cam's aim but then an im popped up.

SoccerToTheEXTREME:hey

Clairebear:hey ecky

SoccerToTheEXTREME:watsup

Clairebear:nmu

SoccerToTheEXTREME:oh gtg

SoccerToTheEXTREME signed off

Clairebear signed off

All of a sudden Claire's phone vibrated. "Oohh 1 new message" shrieked Dylan. "Gimme it" said Claire. Dylan handed it to her.

CAM:hey

CLAIRE:hey

CAM:watsup

CLAIRE:nothing

CAM:wanna go to the beach tomorrow with all the boys and u can invite the girls

CLAIRE:one sec

"You guys wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Hell to the yeah," they all screamed

CLAIRE:sure

CAM:ok meet us at the boardwalk at 12 in oc

CLAIRE:ok

"We should get some sleep guys cuz I wanna go to the beach!"said Dylan

"Yeah," said Kristen and Claire.

Massie and Alicia shrugged and slipped into the sleeping bags.

"Cmon get up Massie," all 4 of the girls were shaking Massie to get her up.

"I'm up ok!" she yelled.

"Fine now do an outfit check," smiled Claire. Massie stood up. "Alicia you're up." Alicia bounced up and posed like a model. She was wearing a black and white stripe bikini that had written in yellow across her right chest Billabong. "9.2," said Massie. "9.3," said Claire. "9.0" said Kristen. "9.5" said Dylan. Alicia frowned and sat down. "Go Dylan," said Massie. Dylan stood up and she was wearing an emerald green bikini with a gold heart on the center of the back on the bottom. "9.7," said Massie. "9.9," said Claire. "9.8," said Kristen. "9.3," said Alicia obviously upset about her score. Dylan sat down smiling. "Cmon Kristen," said Massie. She was wearing a green PINK bikini and the outing of the suit was dark blue. "9.87," said Massie. "9.7," said Claire. "Same as Claire," said Dylan. "9.6," said Alicia. Kristen sat. Claire stood up and revealed her suit. It was a orange and white polka dot bikini from Hollister. "9.97" said Massie. "9.99," said Kristen and Dylan at the same time. "9.7" said Alicia. Massie was wearing a purple and white striped top and a solid purple bottom. "10!" they all shouted. "Were ready to go, Leesh lets take your convertible." She nodded. They all hopped into Alicia's car. "Viva La Vida" Coldplay's brand new hit came on and the girls started singing along. After 2 hours of driving they finally got to the beach. The boys already set up and they were in a very sunny area perfect for tanning. The girls ran to the blanket and put their stuff down.

"Do you guys wanna have a soccer match girls against boys?" said Kristen. "SURE!" exclaimed the boys. The girls got in formation it had Dylan in goal Massie and Claire on defense and Kristen and Alicia on offence. Kristen tapped the ball forward and then passed back to Claire. Claire dribbled up and passed to Kristen. Kristen faked to Claire and passed to Alicia. Alicia went towards the goal and passed to Claire. Claire came up towards Cam. She faked past him shot into the goal and past Derrick. "EHMAGAWD CLAIRE!!" screamed the PC

"Claire you soooo offence," said Alicia

"Okay you replace me then okay leesh," Alicia nodded

Claire was smiling. Cam was furious. It was Eric's ball. He tapped it forward then passed to Plovert. PLovert passed to Cam. Then Cam kicked the ball as hard as he could and it hit Claire directly in the face. Eric sprinted over to her as did Josh and the rest of them. "Claire, Claire are you okay time to go shopping." Massie said smiling. Eric looked at her. He put his hand on her face and leaned in. Cam couldn't take it. He ran over and kissed Claire. There was nothing he couldn't feel any sparks. I guess he'd have to find some one new. Good thing school starts up in a week.

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

Claire looked extremely different. She had to get plastic surgery. Courtesy of the Pretty Committee. She looked hotter than ever times 10. Claire stepped out of her Escalade and went over to the oak tree to meet Massie. Kristen and Dylan gave her a nasty look. Alicia turned away. And Massie stood up. "Incase you don't know new girl this is me and my friends tree to hangout. Now if you don't mind move I'm looking for my friend Claire." Said Massie

"Massie it is Claire," said Claire

"EHMAGAWD!!" the girls screamed.

"But there is a new girl and she looks like Ashley Tisdale with brown hair and prettier!" said Alicia.

"Well then lets go greet her before Cam does." said Dylan pointing to Cam while he was walking over to her.

"Okay come on!" said Kristen before running past Cam and up to the new girl.

"Hi I'm Kristen," Kristen said smiling

"Hi I'm Rachel," she said.

"Do you play any sports," said an out of breath Claire.

"Yeah I play soccer I'm thinking of trying out for the team here." Said Rachel

"Awesome cuz I'm the captain of the Siren's!" said Kristen.

Massie walked up and smiled. "Girls we have to go get our schedules the new girl can come." Said Massie

"My name is Rachel BTW," said Rachel.

Massie pulled out her I Phone. "Rachel whats your number?" asked Massie. The rest of the Pretty Committee took out their phones. "856-985-3939," she said. "Okay mine is 609-560-3475, Alicia's is 856-220-3398, Claire's is 609-670-4239, Dylan's is 609-345-2137, and Kristen's is 609-687-6640." They all added her number and she added the PC's.

Claire went to her locker and got her notebooks and walked off to Chemistry. She surveyed the room. There were 5 empty seats. One next to Eric, one next to Josh, one next to Layne, one next to Kemp, and one next to Derrick. Claire decided to sit next to Eric. "Hey," Claire whispered. "Hi," Eric whispered back. Claire put her phone under the table she was at.

Claire: hey

Massie: hey

Claire: who are u sitin wit

Massie: Kristen and Dylan is sitin wit leesh

Claire: omg luky I have like all the lbrs and derry josh cam kemp n eric

Massie:who r u sitin wit tho

Claire: eric

Massie: 3

Claire: shut up

Eric looked over at her text and saw the heart. He swiped out his envy.

Eric: i think Claire like me

Kemp: y

Eric: cuz she txtin massie and she asked who she was sitin wit and she said eric and massie replied wit the 3

Kemp: oo

Eric: ya

Massie: srry

Claire: i think he saw mass!!

Massie: i said i was srry

Claire: its ok

Massie: ok

Claire got another text. It was from Kemp.

Kemp: do u like eric

Claire: wat do u mean like a friend?

Kemp: more than a friend

Claire: idk maybe

Kemp: ok

The teacher finally finished talking and then dismissed them. When Claire got to her locker there was a note. It said:

Meet me at slice of heaven at 6:30 with the pc I'll come with the guys….

Eric


	7. Will You?

Claire showed up at 6:00 with Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan at her

side.

Eric was texting on his envy to some one. Massie walked over to a table and

Derrick followed her and sat next to her. Everyone else followed them. Josh

smiled at Dylan and Dylan made a questioning face. Cam was staring at

Kristen.

Kristen was staring at Derrick. Derrick was staring at the table and Massie

and Claire were texting each other. Eric looked over at Claire's

IPhone.Massie: hey

Claire: kris is totally checking d out!

Massie: wtf?!

Claire: i kno

but at least ur still with him cuz d would never date her unless everyone on

the entire earth was dead

Eric swiped out his envy.

Eric: d Kristen is checking u out Derrick: y Eric: idk cuz she thinks ur

super

duper hot like me : )Derrick: haha

Massie: wat shuld we do like I don't wanna

kick her out

Claire: il txt her Massie: kk Kristen heard her pink walkman vibrate

Claire: y are u checking d out?

Kristen: idk I don't like him tho I like that chris abeley kid

Claire: ohh k I can hook u 2 up if u want

Kristen: omg ur like a god! Thnks! Claire: np "Soo what would you like,"

the

waitress who looked very similar to Rachel said. Wait that is Rachel!

"Hey Rach," said Claire.

"Oh hi Claire," she said. Claire was examining Rachel's outfit. She

was

wearing a navy blue tank that was cut low so you could see her heaving chest

and ripped light wash short denim shorts. Plovert and Kemp were staring at

her. God such perverts!

"So what pizza would you guys like," said Rachel.

"I'll have a regular," Claire said.

"Claire don't order anything ," Erick said. He started to get up and

grab his stuff.

Why?" she said. He told her to come with her and she began to follow him.

As they walked out side they didn't say any thing to each other. When

Claire was about to ask Erick where they were going she saw Derek and Alicia

making out in the parking lot.

If there was no drama already.

"Claire follow me," Erick said.

They walked a few blocks and Claire saw the most beautiful thing in the

world. There was a banner in front of a building that said CLAIRE WOULD YOU BE

MY GIRLFRIEND!! ERICK. It was covered with sky blue hearts and had pink paint

on it.

"So what do you say Claire," Erick asked.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," she answered back. No one has ever

done anything like this for her.

Then something fell below the banner and it said, YOU KNOW IM GOING TO KISS

YOU NOW RIGHT. Then she felt her lips with his lips and she couldn't be more

happy. This was her happy ending. Well at least she thinks.


End file.
